


You're Beautiful and I'm Trouble

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 30 day NSFW Challenge</p><p>They should be in practice with the rest of the team, but Tendou has managed to hold Kawanishi up in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful and I'm Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Day 06: Clothed Getting Off

“Satori. This is inappropriate.”

Tendou laughs, soft and adoring. He runs his fingers over Kawanishi’s cheekbones, across his jaw, then presses them past Kawanishi’s lips to squeeze his tongue. Leaning forward with a dangerously sweet smile, Tendou kisses the tip of Kawanishi’s nose.

“Shhh,” he whispers. His eyes flick up at the locker room door, tongue sliding over his lower lip. “We don’t want the rest of the team hear us, right?”

He chuckles, the hinted “again” lingering on the edge of his tongue. Tendou, perched on Kawanishi’s lap in the middle of the locker room floor, squeezes Kawanishi’s tongue once more before he releases, tilting his head to the side.

Kawanishi’s cheeks flush red, his chest rising and falling in a pattern that Tendou recognizes all too well. Even if Tendou wasn’t seated on top of Kawanishi with only their boxers separating them, he’d know that his boyfriend was hard. The way the blond’s eyes glaze over and his lips part is all so familiar. Tendou can’t help but shiver.

“You’re so pretty, Taichi,” Tendou says in a near pur. His hands push up Kawanishi’s bare chest, smoothing over the hard skin. “The most beautiful… I wanna eat you up.”

Kawanishi gasps when Tendou pinches both his nipples and rolls them between his fingers. His head falls back, giving Tendou the perfect opportunity to latch onto his neck. Tendou sinks his teeth in, inhaling Kawanishi’s scent and sighing before he rolls his tongue over the teeth marks. He doesn’t bruise or leave any obvious discolorations. Not only because they were supposed to be on the practice court right now, but also because he knew -- despite all the  verbal denial -- Kawanishi loves the way it feels when Tendou marks him. Depriving Kawanishi of the satisfaction of feeling Tendou suck on his neck was fun. Kawanishi grows restless beneath him, fingers digging into Tendou’s hips and quiet, needy huffs flooding from him.

Tendou smirks, running his tongue over the nape of Kawanishi’s neck at the same time he grinds his hips down. He can feel Kawanishi’s hardness against his own. The friction is delicious and Tendou wants more, but the only thing more satisfying than being inside Kawanishi is seeing the blond desperate and writhing under him.

“You know,” he whispers close to Kawanishi’s ear. “We don’t really have time for much. Maybe I should just leave you here…”

With bright red cheeks, Kawanishi shakes his head and digs his nails into Tendou’s shoulders.

“Don’t you dare,” he rasps, flinching at the sound of his own voice. He swallows before trying again. “Please, Satori. I need _something_.”

Tendou smirks. “Something, huh?”

He brushes his thumb over Kawanishi’s lower lip, thoughtful. A few moments of silence -- aside from Kawanishi’s ragged breathing -- pass while Tendou considers his options. In truth, he’s only teasing. He knows what he’s going to do. He knows how he’s going to make Kawanishi come. But he loves the way Kawanishi’s half lidded gaze burns into him while the younger waits.

“Okay, Taichi,” he says, dropping his hands to lie flat against Kawanishi’s chest. “I’ve got something for you.”

Grinding his hips down, Tendou uses his upper body strength to restrict Kawanishi’s movements. His hands weigh down on the blond’s chest to keep him in place as Tendou slowly rolls his hips down, eyes intent on Kawanishi’s expression as it wavers. Tendou lives for watching his lover’s steely walls crumple. He loves making Kawanishi forget his composure. He loves breaking him down to gasps and moans and whimpers.

“S-Satori…”

His name is a soft plea on Kawanishi’s lips. Tendou’s eyes flash with carnal desire, baring his teeth with a corresponding guttural growl. He snatches both of Kawanishi’s wrists and pins them above his head. He looms over Kawanishi, eyes narrow and burning with lust as he grinds his hips down.

Kawanishi gasps, mouth falling open. His eyes roll back in his head before he closes them, teeth digging into his lower lip to silence his moans. He tries moving his hips back up against Tendou’s, but that’s not allowed. Tendou snarls, biting into Kawanishi’s collarbone while his hips move in bruising motions against Kawanishi’s.

Kawanishi cries out, squirming beneath Tendou. He opens his eyes, revealing the desperation Tendou’s been aiming for. Tendou kisses him, all tongue and muffled moans. When they part, Kawanishi pants, bucking his hips up against Tendou’s before he surrenders and parts his legs wide. The new angle does wonders for both of them. Tendou can move as he pleases and Kawanishi melts.

“ _Satori_ …” Kawanishi moans, shuddering under Tendou’s gaze.

It’s like he’s being swallowed whole by his pleasure. Tendou can hardly breathe. He can’t tear his eyes away from Kawanishi. His lover is too hot, too sexy, too beautiful. The way their clothed cocks slide against each other has both of them panting, but Tendou’s motions don’t cease or slow. Tendou can feel his orgasm, and by the way Kawanishi struggles against his hold, he’s not too far off either.

He releases Kawanishi’s wrists only to have the younger grab for his hands, threading their fingers together so they fit perfectly. It makes Tendou smile just a bit before Kawanishi wraps his legs around Tendou’s waist, pulling him in closer. Tendou groans, bringing their mouths together for another wet kiss.

They come like that, Kawanishi clutching Tendou close. It’s the same loving embrace Tendou has experienced many times before, and just like every other time, his heart squeezes in his chest.

“That…” Kawanishi breathes, collapsed against the locker room floor.

Tendou laughs quietly and kisses his beloved’s forehead. “That was hot.”

Kawanishi blushes, pulling his hands away and unwrapping his legs from Tendou’s waist. He glances around, then down to their boxers.

“We’ll need to change,” he mumbles.

Tendou hums, taking Kawanishi’s face in both his hands and kissing every inch of it. “Can’t we cuddle first?”

Kawanishi rolls his eyes but he’s grinning. Tendou knows he amuses him. “Later, Satori. We still have to practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @guessblockmomster // twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
